


A Little Help, Please

by itsab



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Kurt helps out his significant other.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A Little Help, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I believe there are no gendered pronouns.

You weren’t the best person at expressing that you needed help. You were stubborn, and you had walls erected to protect yourself from being seen as weak. Weak people got killed in your world.

Mutants had been ‘out’ for decades now, since the Cuba incident. You’d learnt about the branch of mutants who’d fought in Vietnam. All of a sudden, it was like the world was discovering a shared but hidden history.

They hated it. Anti mutant groups sprung up everywhere, people got killed, and while it was frowned upon, a lot of people got away with it.

It was a struggle for those with obvious mutations, such as your friend Kurt Wagner. He was blue, had a tail, and he was as obvious as they come. His odd number of fingers and toes had people calling him 'devil’, a sharp knock to the sweet, kind Catholic boy’s confidence and mentality.

Kurt was soft, a sweet boy who was not scared to show and express his feelings, which is why you fell for him. His German accent, and his stumbles over the English language helped with that too. He’d asked you out in such a manner, “Liebling, I 'vould like to ask you for date, pleases.”

How could you say no?

“Sure, tomorrow?”

Just like that, the two of you were an item. You’d grown as close as partners could be, only surpassed by Jean and Scott (but that’s due to the fact she could read his mind). He knew everything about you, including your resistance to assistance when you truly needed it.

“Liebling, I can helps you down.”

“I’m fine!” You insisted, as you were suspended from the air, hanging off the chandelier by your right hand. Your mutation was to survive, and it allowed you to 'copy’ the mutations of other mutants. The only trouble is that you had no idea how to control or use these mutations, which is how you’d accidentally 'bampfed’ up to where you currently were. 

“Y/N, I can easily gets you down.”

“I’m, uh, completely fine!” As you said the last word, your hand slipped. You were falling, and high key shrieking, when 'bampf’.

“Is not bad thing to ask for help, Y/N.” Kurt had his arms around you, and he was smiling at you, even though you could see concern in his eyes. “Maybe a little, is okay.”

You nodded frantically, absolutely scared from your near death experience. “A little help, please.” You paused, “Just until I can teleport when I want to, and where I want to.”

His laugh let you know he was truly amused by you.


End file.
